Master
by Lou.D
Summary: Lucy has always noticed Loke since joining Fairy Tail. She couldn't help but want him secretly. After all, who wouldn't want Fairy Tail's hottest mage?
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Master  
**

by**  
**

**Lou.D  
**

**A/N: I have noticed the difference between the manga and the anime when Loke flirted with Lucy after her first mission. In the manga, she did fall for his charms and begged him to remove his shades to bestow her with his luving gaze. The opposite however happened in the anime, a terrible mistake! Tsk!**

**N.B.: English is not my native language. So, plz go easy on me :) R&R people. This is my first fanfic ever bout my fav couple :D **

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did own Loke though.

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

It was a nice warm day when Lucy finally arrived at the famous guild in Fiore with Natsu. "Fairy Tail," she exclaimed! She couldn't hide her excitement! It had indeed been her lifelong dream to belong to such a strong guild!

They stood there before the foreign looking building, admiring its structure."At last, I'm at Fairy Tail,"she exclaimed again looking dreamingly at Natsu, who was grinning boyishly. Suddenly, Natsu kicked the wooden door open, much to Lucy's shock and bellowed, "we're back!" Silence prevailed for a moment, before loud cheering and calling reached them. Natsu wasted no time! He hurried inside, and Lucy followed behind timidly. _Way to announce your return, s_he thought.

She looked around; there were mages drinking and laughing away. Others were sitting at a bar to her left side chatting amiably. The atmosphere was pleasant enough for a newcomer, and Lucy smiled again feeling giddy. A smile that didn't escape a certain pair of eyes.

But her happiness didn't last long, as a loud crash made her jump. Natsu had just punched an older mage! The latter was already sprawled on the floor moaning! The pink haired young man was fuming, yelling about being misled! Lucy panicked instantly: she knew by now that Natsu was a furious mage, but she didn't expect him to go berserk inside the guild! Worse still, a topless, dark-haired, young man stood up suddenly challenging Natsu. The young blonde blushed furiously at his nakedness. She couldn't help but stare at his tattoo, biceps, the magnificent abs and swallow hard. Lucy was feeling dizzy already. She looked away trying to control her raging hormones.

In her current state, the girl didn't realize that the topless mage had already left his spot. She was brought back from her stupor, when she heard him scream at Natsu. Lucy cringed as the two lunged at each other in a furious fist fight! She stepped backward quickly as others joined in. The celestial mage trembled in fear. Yes, she had been wondering about the infamous guild and its mages, but she certainly wasn't prepared for the scene unfolding before her eyes! Who would've been anyway!

The wave of violence escalated in no time: tables were being crushed, objects were flying, faces were being punched, foul names were being spat, and mages were falling around! "Ahh," Lucy screamed as she dodged a flying bottle in time, causing her to fall hard on the wooden floor. "Ouch," she moaned rubbing her nose. She sat up quickly, and frantically looked around for anything that might be sent her way.

Her eyes spotted someone nearby, watching the hiatus going on. A young man who appeared to be in his mid twenties was standing by assessing the situation. Her eyes were now settled upon him and her heart thumped loudly in her chest! Doki, doki, doki. She recognized him! Time stopped, just like magic when she gazed at him lovingly. Fairy Tail's hottest male mage! "The most wanted boyfriend" according to the Weekly Sorcerer! "Lokee!" she breathed.

The said mage who was accompanied by two lovely women seemed thrilled with the huge fight going on. Lucy couldn't stop blushing as she admired him. He was tall, well-built and devilishly handsome. His tawny orange hair locks and bluish shades accentuated his hotness. Absent-mindedly, she brought her finger to her rosy parted lips and day-dreamed about Loke. _He is so handsome. So hot. My body is already tingling, ahhh!_ she blushed more at her thoughts.

Loke decided it was time to join in the fun. After all, he wasn't about to miss out on the fight. "The more, the merrier," he smiled. He looked down at his ladies. While at it, he felt eyes on him and looked up. There she was, the newcomer who had waltzed in a while ago with Natsu, sitting on her knees. He took one good look and smirked. The gorgeous blonde was actually drooling. Blushing like crazy, she stared at him with those half lidded brown eyes. She seemed to be in a trance. His eyes drifted to her parted full lips and the nimble finger that was touching them, taunting him. Her breathing was getting shallower, as he returned the heated gaze. His mouth went dry as he looked at her heaving massive chest, the hand that was clutching her impossibly short skirt, and her creamy thighs that were fidgeting under his gaze. "Lovely,"he smiled, eyes darkening.

"What a tantalizing sight to be graced with," he remarked a bit loudly. An arm tightening around his made him peek down at one of the ladies who was pouting. He smiled at her, caressing her soft cheek with his thumb slowly. "My little angel, I haven't forgotten about you," he purred closely to her blushing face, as his thumb traced her lower lip. The girl giggled and snuggled into his chest. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Loke was enjoying himself: he was being lusted over, surrounded by his lovelies and about to enjoy fighting again! This day couldn't get any better. He hugged both girls tightly and declared playfully," well ladies, I'll go join their fight! Wish me luck, will you?" His women squealed "kyaaaa" and hugged him more wishing him good luck.

Lucy was still floating in la la land, when she heard the older girls happy squeals. She blinked twice, then realized that she was drooling at the sight of her beau. _Snap out of it girl!_ she shook her blonde head, trying to regain her senses! She looked at Loke who was now walking confidently towards the raging mob. Cheered by his fangirls, his shades were shining in the light covering his eyes, his lips were stretched upward in a smirk. "Ahh," she sighed.

"My, aren't you the newcomer?" a gentle voice asked. Lucy looked up and gaped. It was Mirajane Strauss, the famous sexy mage who was known for her hot bikini photo shoots.

"Mirajane Strauss!"she shook her hand vigorously! "I can't believe my eyes! My name is Lucy. I'm such a big fan of you!" said older girl smiled tenderly and shook hands with her in turn. "Nice to meet you too, Lucy. You're so sweet."Lucy couldn't believe her eyes: she was shaking hands with the Mirajane Strauss. She made a mental note to write about the encounter with the celebrity later on in her diary.

Momentarily forgetting about the mayhem happening behind them, Lucy took the time to admire Mirajane's unique beauty: she had soft flowing white hair that shone like silk. Her fringe was tied upwards, following the latest trend. Her fair skin was spotless, glowing in their dim lighted spot. But what amazed Lucy the most was the color of her eyes: they, in general, were mesmerizing. The sky blue hues that would capture you in their depths. Lucy smiled again feeling lucky: Mirajane was after all one of the most beautiful celebrities in Fiore. It was another dream coming true for Lucy today, since walking in Fairy Tail.

Which brought her mind back to their situation: they were still in the midst of a huge fight going on and about! Lucy sweat dropped as she remembered where she was. Mirajane, on her part, seemed to have understood the confusion showing on the younger girl's beautiful face. She extended her hand to Lucy which she accepted gladly. "Don't worry, Lucy. Big fights are a completely normal routine in Fairy Tail. You'll get used to it, once you join us," she smiled again. Lucy couldn't believe her ears. _Seriously, what kind of place did I drag myself into?!_ She grimaced.

Lucy was about to ask Mirajane about something else, when a bottle hit her hard on the head. Mira's eyes went wide with the painful impact; she managed to smile at Lucy, before blacking out and hitting the floor hard. Lucy shrieked this time, unable to hide her distress anymore. She shook Mirajane, but to no avail. She was about to scream for help, when someone was thrown harshly on the table beside her. Lucy closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her, for protection. She heard a grunt and a loud colourful curse. She cracked an eye open, searching for the human shell that had fallen nearby. There stood the dark–haired mage whose body had her ogling a while ago.

She was about to ask for help, when she noticed that something was off: nudity! This time, the freaky mage had gone all bare assed! "Holy stars!" Lucy wailed, covering her eyes quickly. Much to her misery, the freaky nude mage didn't seem to get a hint at all! He advanced towards her, when he heard her wails not realizing he was stark naked! Lucy heard footsteps approaching fast, she moved a finger or two for her innocent eye to see, and almost nose bled! She shrieked again, "eyaaaaaaaa! Hentai! Don't get any closer, you pervert! Stay back! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I didn't see a thing!" Now, it was the mage's turn to blush. He looked down and panicked at his loss of clothing! He looked around nervously for anything that would hide his indecency, but found none. He covered himself with his hands, grimacing at Lucy's shrieks when he heard Natsu's loud laughter. He turned around, and saw it. His boxers being waved in the air, like some flag, by the Salamander who was laughing out loud. "Come and get them you ice monkey," Natsu taunted him. "Bastard!" screamed the mad young man. "I'll freeze you fire and shove it up your ass, you pinky punk!" he added viciously, cracking his knuckles this time.

The said ice mage realized that he couldn't possibly fight in his nude state. He looked again around him for anything that would cover him. He gave up sighing miserably. Then a dumb idea crossed his mind. He covered himself with both hands and approached the poor Lucy. "Lady, please land me your underwear!" he said stupidly. All hell broke loose when she heard him. "Neverrr! You freaky pervert! Eat this!" said a very horrified Lucy as she punched him really hard in the face. The ice mage yelped, falling to the ground unconscious too. Lucy screamed again, when she noticed the naked guy laid before her in all his glory.

"Somebody help me! Pleaaase!" she was on the verge of crying. She couldn't take the frenzy around her anymore! It was too much for any sane person! She was holding herself, trying to calm down, to stop the tears that threatened to appear, when two strong arms lifted her effortlessly bridal style. She looked up at her savior, who was smiling seductively at her. Her mind seemed to stop, as she tried to process what had happened. Loke was carrying her away from the madness. She heard him talk about people lacking manners and being crude round ladies these days. She didn't say a word. She was too engrossed in her thoughts to do anything.

_Loke is carrying_ _me! I think I've just died and gone to heaven!_ she gulped. She could feel those strong arms, the heat emanating from his body, the muscles under his shirt. She could also smell his cologne, and another musky smell that made her feel light headed. Lucy's heart was thumping wildly. It was just impossible to calm down when she was so close to him, when she could see his noble like face. He was breathtakingly handsome and she couldn't help but gawk at him unashamedly.

She blushed, when her eyes met his, and looked down quickly avoiding them. She heard him chuckle. "Aren't you a cute one, my dear?" he mused. Lucy wished she was dead already. Her face was a deeper shade of red now!

Loke put Lucy down and looked at her once more. He adjusted his shades, then ran his hand through his tawny locks. At that moment, Lucy found the floor interesting. She just couldn't look at him now. She shivered a bit, still feeling light headed. She closed her eyes, let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, then looked again at Loke. His eyes were intense, watching her closely. "Thank you for helping me," she managed to say, trying to sound unaffected by his presence. He gave her one of his dashing smiles. "You're very welcome my dear. May I know your name?" he asked. Lucy couldn't help but smile too, dreamingly. "It's Lucy."

* * *

**Well, this is it for now folks. Please review. Thank you :)**

**Lou.D  
**


	2. I want you, Loke!

**Master**

by

******Lou.D**  


**A/N**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the first chapter. I am really happy because it's my first fanfic ever, and I got to read your sweet, encouraging words and advice. Thank you**

**I love this story and I'll continue on writing for everyone's pleasure and happiness. Another thing, the story is not a novelization of the manga. It's completely different ;)**

**And**

**Sorry for the late post. You guys have been waiting for so many days now. I'm so embarrassed! You deserve a cookie chapter :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did own Loke though!**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

"It's Lucy," said the smiling blonde, dreamingly. Loke smiled too extending his hand. "Lucy! Hmm. A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden!" She shivered as he held her hand, feeling his rings. "My name is Loke,"he spoke sultrily. He brought her small hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly, all the while looking into her eyes.

Lucy felt the touch of Cupid's arrow when his firm lips kissed her hand. A strong sensation traversed her whole body. She clenched her other hand, trying to fight the goose bumps that were spreading along her arm, and down her body. But she couldn't fight it. Lucy shivered: one kiss on the hand, and she was already melting, giving in! She smiled shyly at Loke, bringing her other hand to her reddening cheek. _So romantic, _she sighed inwardly with delight. Her lucky star was shining upon her today: the most wanted mage all over the kingdom was lavishing her with attention!

Loke grinned, satisfied with her reaction. "Now, Lucy, dear,", he began. "I would love to stay here with you, but I have to return to my fellow guild mates. You are safer here. Once this mess is over, how about…,"he drawled, seductively, "we continue our talk somewhere else, hmm?"

Lucy's jaw almost fell! She couldn't believe her ears. He wanted to talk to her, and maybe to get to know her more, and may be…. . She gulped loudly. Her mind had shut down. Her throat had gone dry. She felt a tremendous rush of blood to her head when she started imagining Loke getting closer to her, holding her, kissing her! "Yes," she squeaked.

"Good," said Loke. He looked at the blushing young girl and realized that she was zoning out. He put his hand on her small shoulder, and shook her gently. "Lucy. Hello? Earth to Lucy?!" he called. When she didn't respond, he sighed. His lips then stretched slowly into a sly smile. "Lucy! Lucy, watch out! The naked mage is coming your way!" As soon as the words registered in her mind, she tensed. "Ahh, not again!" she shrieked, raising her hands in the air. Loke snickered. But, when he saw her bewildered face, he couldn't hold it any longer: he burst out laughing at her expense. Lucy felt stupid when she realized it had been a joke. Of all the people to be reminded of, he had to bring the freaky exhibitionist into the picture!

"It's not funny you know!" she snapped suddenly poking him in the chest! The player was taken aback by her reaction. No woman had ever done such a thing before! They would swoon at his good looks, sway to his charms, and beg for his love. But this was new! No, this was getting more interesting! He looked down at the nimble finger that was touching him and caught it swiftly. Lucy gasped. She was shocked by the sudden movement. She didn't know what was happening. _Oh, no! I have crossed the line. He must be mad at me_. But, he wasn't doing anything, just holding her hand.

Loke was studying her reaction, scrutinizing her with his stare. The blonde blushed more feeling like a fool_._ She didn't know what to do. She mumbled a quick "sorry", feeling more embarrassed.

Loke on the other hand was having so much fun teasing her subtly. He didn't want to rush things between them! He was a master at his own game! And when it came to younger girls, there was no better approach then sweet seduction. Yes, her tender age and obvious innocence made him want her more, but he had to go slowly about it. Had she been any different, he would have certainly shown another side of himself: the dangerously irresistible Loke. But no, not with this flower. He wanted to take his sweet time in seducing her.

Loke realized that the craziness was still going on behind them. He decided that he had enough playing with the newcomer. He addressed the celestial mage: "I am sorry too, Lucy. I didn't realize it was a bad joke". Lucy smiled. "It is okay, Loke. I freaked out and snapped at you when you didn't deserve it. I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?" she asked sincerely.

_So cute. _He couldn't help but admit it himself. Loke felt relieved that she wasn't mad at him. The game was just starting; he couldn't afford to lose her now. "Anything for you, Lucy," he winked.

Lucy wanted to scream "kyaaaa" when he did! She was also glad that he wasn't mad at her too. She loved every second of attention he was giving her; she really wanted to get closer to him. It wasn't everyday that you'd get a chance with the kingdom's hottest mage! And she was truly looking forward to spending time with Loke.

Suddenly, a bluish light shone through, getting everyone's attention. Loke glared at the summoner who was going to use magic inside the guild. Lucy traced the source of the light to a scantily clad brunette. She was holding a card, calling upon its power. Loke gritted his teeth, irritated at the foolish woman and his fellow guild members who were summoning their magic powers too. He had no choice left but to do so. He touched one of his rings, getting ready for any possible attack. But none came. A scary loud bellowing shook the guild. Everyone stopped then.

A huge, dark being appeared, towering over everyone. Lucy was petrified. "What is this thing?!" she screamed, feeling almost hysterical. Loke caught her hand again, squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't be afraid, Lucy. Behold the power of our Master, Makarov."

* * *

After Makarov's lecture and encouragement, things went back to normal in the guild. It took the fairies a considerable amount of time to clean the ruckus they had caused. Now, they were back at their favorite hobby: drinking! Lucy shook her head bemused at the mages. Just a couple of hours ago, they were fighting, beating each other to a bloody pulp. But now, look at them. They were all drinking, laughing, and talking, as if nothing had happened at all!

Lucy scanned the place looking for Loke. He was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, resting her head on the bar table, feeling dejected. She was so looking forward to talking to Loke again, to show him her Fairy Tail insignia. She was now an official member of the guild. _I wonder where he is. _She pouted drawing circles on the table with her finger.

Mirajane who was drying a dish smiled. "Lucy, are you alright? You have been pouting and sighing for a while now? What is it?" The celestial mage straightened looking at her. "I'm alright, Mirajane. Don't worry." The former S-class mage smiled more. "Well, I don't mean to pry, Lucy. But, you can always tell me, if you change your mind." Lucy didn't say anything. Mirajane was like a sweet older sister. The younger mage hesitated a bit. She wanted to ask the sweet, warm, and more experienced mage. But, she held back. _May be another time, Mirajane!_

Lucy yawned, then stood up gathering her bag. She checked her key-ring one more time. The last she wanted was to lose a key! Mira eyed her. "Leaving already, Lucy?" she asked. "Yeah. I need to go now. I have some shopping and room-searching to do. See you later."

* * *

The city of Magnolia was definitely a lovely place to live in. Lucy thought, as she walked between streets, carrying her suitcase behind her. The street was buzzing with people going about their daily routines. She admired the architecture, the colors, the sweet aromas that were wafting in the air, the sea breeze, the laughter and screams of kids playing about. _Nice_, she smiled.

After two hours of searching, Lucy finally found her ideal apartment. As soon as the landlady, an old woman, showed her the place, Lucy accepted. She had fallen in love with the apartment: it was fully furnished, with a spacious kitchen, and a big bathroom. Her bedroom was also big enough for her to put other stuff in there. She loved the old desk that was at the corner: she was already seeing herself, sitting at her desk, writting her novel in her spare time. She sat on the comfy bed, looking around: the place had a homey feeling about it. Lucy was ecstatic.

* * *

After having gathered her apartment key, Lucy rushed outside, wanting to explore the city. The first thing that was on her mind now was shopping: no girl could resist the temptation after you have just moved into a new place!

The young blonde was having so much fun: visiting shops, trying on nice clothes, exploring the city, enjoying a great foreign dish, visiting magic stores, you name it! "This is the life I've always wanted!", she squealed happily! Some passers looked at her, bemused by her happy declaration.

The young mage was now sitting at a café table, enjoying a chocolate desert. She was relishing in the savory taste of chocolate, when she noticed a group of pretty girls giggling, gathered around the farthest table. The girls were all looking at a guy, dreamingly. She could only see his back. But she recognized him still from his baggy pants, fur, green jacket and tawny-orange hair! "Loke," she spoke quietly! A big smile spread on her face! She wanted to join him, to ask him about their "date", but stopped. She lacked the courage to do so. Lucy felt small and childish in comparison to the ladies that were swooning and sweet talking Loke. She sighed! _I'm such a chicken! But, I can always approach him when he is in the guild! No competition, and no fangirls!_ she planned, eyes sparkling.

So, she sat back watching them like a hawk! She couldn't make out what they were talking about, but she realized that Loke must have been flirting with them. The ladies were blushing, smiling, trying to charm Loke, but almost politely. Apart from a brunette who seemed daring. Lucy watched how the young woman flipped a wavy brown lock back exposing her neck. How she smiled seductively at loke. The perfectly manicured fingers that were tapping, in a calculated rhythm, on the table. How she spoke to Loke, getting all of his attention with those sensual red lips that were uttering some words. How she reclined then lazily, giving him and Lucy a good view of her mouth watering partially covered cleavage! Or, worse! How she kept a straight smiling face, when her leg was rubbing Loke's slowly! Lucy blushed tremendously. "Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, amazed and shocked at the same time by her blatant desire! The blushing mage couldn't help but memorize the moves! _Bad, Lucy, bad! I'm turning into a pervert now!_ She scowled, but she kept on looking. Her eyes were glued to that sexy leg that was rubbing painfully slow, up and down. She noticed Loke leaning forward towards the brunette. He ran his hand along the side of her face. The latter was blushing now, gazing intensely into his eyes! The tension between the two was thick. Lucy swallowed, as she watched the woman's eyes flutter at Loke. Lucy's lips tightened at the sight, her hand clenched more around the spoon. For some reason, she felt jealous! She wished she was the brunette. _Wha! Where did this thought come from?! _She smacked her forehead. The two lust birds were still gazing at each other, lost in their world! _He has completely forgotten about the others!_ She looked at a blonde and a redhead, who were glaring daggers at the brunette. Lucy shivered as a heavy wave of gloom reached her!

Loke felt the heavy auras around him. _Women! If I don't stop now, I might suffocate with all the hatred and jealousy floating around! _He thought pensively. He smiled at the brunette, retrieved his hand, then leaned back in his seat. He looked at the two who were now all smiling at him. The blonde asked cutely, "Loke sama, are you alright! You look…". She was cut short by the red head who was holding her handkerchief. She pleaded, "Oh Loke-sama, please let me care for you! You must be tired from today's work!" Lucy chocked on her juice, and rushed to the women restroom, eyes bulging! Meanwhile, Loke was smiling dashingly at the pair "my lovelies, you shouldn't worry yourselves, for it would cause you nothing but distress. I can't bear to see you lovely faces in anguish!" the pair sighed, charmed by his dazzling aura! Even the brunette was blushing at his heart melting words! "There is nothing that I would enjoy more than being loved, and cared for by my lovelies. I look forward to sharing the love with you all!" the player smirked. The girls almost fainted.

* * *

Lucy returned to her table, feeling tired. She looked at Loke's table, but it was empty. She pouted. They had already left. _When did they leave?! Was I there for that long?! Sheesh, stupid Lucy!_ she berated herself.

She headed back to her apartment, engrossed in her thoughts. Lucy felt naive for choking when she heard the redhead's words. _Taking care of him, huh?! Way to put it!_, she thought, blushing now. She kicked a pebble, and watched it as it fell in the river. _He did promise to talk to me after the fight_._But he disappeared. Hmm, he had a 'date' already, and with three girls! But, why did he ask me out then?_ She stopped now, feeling sad._ Those girls were really pretty. Heck, the brunette was hot!_ _I wonder if I ever stand a chance with him. I doubt he sees me the way he sees them! He is so into older girls, and I'm just seventeen, geez! May be I should just look for someone round my age! _

She stopped pitying herself, when a thought crossed her mind_. Still, he asked me out which means he is interested in me, either way! _She smiled, eyes glinting with mischief. _He might have not kept his promise this time, but I'm gonna make him keep it the next time he sees me! No, every single time he sees me! ____I shouldn't be thinking like that! Feeling sorry for myself and what not! I am a Heartfilia, after all! I don't lose and I won't be played that easily!_ _I will have him wrapped around my finger! _She clenched her hand, feeling victorious already.

She stared at the shining evening star. Facial expressions softening at the beautiful planet. _Venus is shining in the sky! __I really want a chance with Loke! He makes me feel …. I like everything about him. I really want him! _She held her hands together. _I wish to have Loke forever_. She closed her eyes praying, hoping that her wish would be granted soon.

* * *

**Yep, End of chp 2 people! He he **

**Please don't forget to review. I love reading your comments, and I hope the chapter was good after so many days. Sorry bout keepin you waiting, honestly. I will start working on the third chapter soon. **

**Bye for now, my lovelies ;) **

**Lou.D  
**


	3. You and your secret!

**Master**

by

**Lou.D**

**A/N**

**Thank you for your reviews. I must admit, I have been a little too busy this month. I have also completely immersed myself into my second fanfiction **_**Dark Luv **_**that I have left this one unupdated for quite some time. But fear not! I have promised to update Master, and here is the third chapter for your beautiful eyes ;) Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did own Loke though!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

She closed her eyes praying that Loke would, somehow, someday become hers. "Please make it real for me soon!" she whispered.

She sighed, still feeling sad at the unexpected turn of the events. She resumed walking, trying not to let sadness get through to her, so she tried thinking of other things that made her smile.

It was then that Lucy realized that she hadn't bought any supplies! She groaned, feeling annoyed at her clumsiness! She turned around and headed back for the market, hoping to get something before nightfall.

After having bought some food, Lucy left the place, returning to her apartment. It was dark by now, the young girl carried her heavy bags, struggling to walk faster. The bags were really heavy, and her arms were aching already. When she couldn't continue, she stopped near the river bank. Putting her bags down, she sat down on the grass, rubbing her arms.

"I can't carry all these bags by myself! My arms are killing me!" she whispered.

She rubbed her arms more, shivering a bit at the cold breeze. Slowly, she hugged her knees, feeling sad again, as her thoughts drifted once more to a certain handsome young man.

"Stupid Loke!" she whimpered.

"Lucy! Is that you?!" she suddenly heard.

Teary eyes widened in shock, she looked quickly around and saw Loke standing nearby, hands in pockets, watching her.

"Loke?! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I was headed to the Guild when I saw you sitting here all by yourself. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she replied, looking back at the river, ignoring him.

Lucy was not in the mood to talk to him. She wanted to be left alone to wallow in her misery and self pity. After all, he was the reason for her sadness and moodiness. _The nerve of him to show up now asking me about my well being!_ She thought, feeling angry now.

"But, Lucy. If you stay long here, you'll catch a cold!"

"I _know_! And I can take good care of myself! Thank you very much!" she replied, still facing away from him, voice strained.

Loke narrowed his eyes. Not only was Lucy ignoring him, but she was also angry with him! And he certainly didn't like it! His ego wouldn't allow it. As the player that he was, he knew just how to sooth women. He would simply pretend to care, to listen, until they would calm down and be enamored with him all over again! His pride demanded so. But Lucy was not like the others. The moment she stepped inside the guild, she got his attention. Something about Lucy enthralled him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet! But, he knew that he liked her, and boy he liked her very much. She was just his type and he wanted her. But seeing sweet, innocent Lucy upset at him was not what he wanted! He was getting all worked up over her sudden mood swing. She was angry, perhaps very angry, but he didn't know why.

_I wonder why she is angry with me! _His mind raced, as he tried to think of a reason, anything that he might have done to upset her.

Lucy stared at the Moon's reflection on the river's surface, adamant on ignoring the playboy, till he left her be. She remembered the oath she took a while ago, and she huffed! She was just annoyed with everything now: getting his attention was the last thing on her mind, as her irritation was stronger this time!

Loke was thinking hard when he heard her huff. He realized that she was really annoyed, and didn't waste a minute asking her, "Lucy, are you mad at me?"

He waited for her reply, but she didn't say anything. She sat quiet, watching the river, as if he wasn't there or had just asked a question.

But Loke was a patient young man. He followed her gaze and noticed the beautiful reflection of the full Moon on the river. He smiled.

Slowly, he walked to her side, gazing at the full Moon, "beautiful night, isn't it?"

Lucy ignored him more. She scowled as he invaded her personal space, sitting next to her. Glancing sideways, she saw him staring at the Moon, through his shades. She found it strange that he could still see in the dark with his shades on.

He suddenly faced her. Lucy gulped. He was so close to her. Unconsciously, she faced him too, drawn to him. She blushed as she looked at his handsome face, under the moonlight.

Loke was aware of his effect on women. But tonight, he wasn't out to seduce Lucy. Her anger made him realize that he had done something wrong. And the last thing he wanted was to make Lucy hate him.

Staring deep into her eyes, he began, "Lucy, you seem really angry with me! What did I do? tell me!"

As if hypnotized, she replied calmly," you promised to talk to me after the fight, but you left."

Loke smiled at the younger girl, as he remembered his promise. "Yes, I did. But you got all worked up for the wrong reason," he explained.

Lucy looked at him puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"Well, you assumed that I wasn't going to keep my promise, didn't you?"

Lucy flushed before answering. "Um, yes. I sort of did," she admitted.

"Lucy," he put his hand over his heart, as he continued," you should have had more trust in me, you know!"

Lucy squirmed a little. "I didn't know, Loke," she replied timidly.

"I know. I don't want you to be angry with me Lucy," he said getting closer. The young blonde tensed as his face drew closer to hers. Their noses were almost touching. Lucy thought she was going to have a heart attack at such proximity.

"I always keep my word, Lucy. Remember that!" he whispered hotly.

The tension was too much for Lucy to bear; her heart was thumping wildly in her chest that she could painfully feel it. She knew that her face was red like a tomato now, for she felt the rush of blood. Lucy wanted to scream, to push him to do something: she was about to faint! It was too much for her poor heart to take!

Abruptly, he drew back from her. He looked at the opposite bank, watching the different lit houses. Lucy clutched the grass beneath her, as she tried to control her breathing. She felt dizzy and hot. Unaware of her dilemma, he went on, still watching the life on the other side, "I had promised some town girls to meet up with them today. "

"Oh! I see!" she breathed.

"You do?!" he retorted, looking back at her.

Lucy stammered. "Yeah! … you had an important meeting! It's not like you were on a date or something!"

"A date?!" Loke laughed. "No, it wasn't a date, Lucy. They were just fangirls. I had promised to take them out, all three of them. This is why I had to leave after the stupid fight!" He shook his head as he remembered the brawl and the fun he had this morning. Glancing back at Lucy, he paused before remarking, "I think I know what has got you in such a sour mood!"

Lucy bit her lip, at his observation. She was too embarrassed to remain quiet by his side: she had to leave, to run away!

She stood up quickly, ready to leave. Loke didn't expect the sudden reaction. He got to his feet quickly, as Lucy was gathering her bags.

"Wait!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, as she watched him approach her.

Unexpectedly, Loke removed his coat. He put it on her cold shoulders.

Lucy blushed. She felt his hands on her small shoulders and she shivered. When she looked up at him, she noticed that his eyes were gleaming behind the shades.

The two gazed at each other, not feeling any need to say a word.

"Let me walk you home" he said finally, cutting the silence.

She nodded, feeling all mushy inside.

They walked together to her apartment. They talked about the Guild, the members, and Magnolia. Loke filled in Lucy about everything. He was enjoying their conversation, and from Lucy's excitement, he could tell that she was feeling the same.

Finally, they reached their apartment. Lucy looked at Loke, and hesitated. She wanted to invite him in, but she thought it was too soon for her to do so.

But Loke had no intention of rushing things between them. Putting his coat on, he wished Lucy good night before he turned around and left.

Lucy stood at the door, watching the Ring mage. Opening her door, she glanced one last time at Loke before she stepped inside, struggling with her bags.

* * *

Days went by, Lucy didn't see Loke. She had to go on missions with Natsu and the flying cat, Happy. They had become a team, much to Lucy's hesitation.

Her first mission wasn't very difficult, as Natsu had put it back then. They had to rescue a fellow guild mage who had gone missing in the nearby mountains. That day, Lucy had hoped to meet Loke. But he wasn't in the Guild. She guessed that he might have gone on a mission too. She wished she were with him.

Following Natsu to Mount Hakobe, Lucy couldn't help but feel miserable. She daydreamed about the Ring mage wondering what he was up to. She hated the mission and the freezing cold. She moaned and moaned about the cold the entire journey. When Natsu had had enough, he told her to go home. Lucy was sad. She felt weak and cold; and she wasn't used to traveling in extreme weather.

But the young blonde proved to be strong and brave in her mission. Together, with the Salamander and the cat, they rescued the lost mage and returned to their guild.

News spread quickly, as the gossiping cat told Mirajane about the details. Lucy noticed the change in the guild: before, they hadn't acknowledged her much, but now everyone knew her name. Some even started talking to her, as their interest in her rose.

Her second mission however was more difficult and dangerous. Lucy didn't expect to come against a Zodiac Celestial Spirit per se: they were rare to find to begin with! The mission took longer, as Lucy struggled against the Duke and his Spirit. They had come across awesome foes, but victory was theirs in the end. The trio was overjoyed as they were finally able to claim the reward.

As they traveled back home, Lucy's thoughts drifted back to Loke. In fact, there hasn't been a day when she didn't think of him. She wanted to see Loke so badly: it had been a long time since she last talked to him.

The following day, Lucy left for the Guild. It was a habit now: to have breakfast at the Guild, catch up on the latest with Mira, as she now called her, check the requests board, talk to Natsu, and, more importantly, see if Loke was around!

And he was around that day! She didn't notice his presence until later on. She was shocked at Natsu's decision: he and the cat had decided to make her part of their team. Lucy was baffled! Natsu was a strong mage. She wondered why he wanted her in his team. She blushed when he stated that he simply wanted her because she was a nice person. She didn't expect him to say such sweet words. _Natsu! _she thought, glancing at him cutely.

But it seemed that another mage overheard them. Gray, the Ice mage interfered, and she turned towards him. But when she did, her heart almost skipped a beat! Not only was a hot Gray sitting at a table smoking a cigarette, without a care in the world ,but Loke, her Loke, was also there, leaning against the same table, shirt slightly unbuttoned as he smiled at her knowingly.

Lucy's mouth watered. Her face heat up quickly. She swallowed hard as she stared at the hot pair.

_These two are just a dangerous mix!_ _Loke is so tantalizing and_ _Gray is definitely hot! And that cigarette, and those abs…! Abs?! _Lucy looked at Gray again, and noticed his lack of clothing.

_Ack, he's in his boxers again! _She sighed, exasperated.

Gray took a long draw of his cigarette, then exhaled the smoke, as his dark eyes examined the blonde. Lucy wondered how he couldn't feel his nakedness! It was absurd! But Gray wasn't aware of his current state; he went on about how strong she was at her last two missions. Apparently, he was impressed!

Lucy gasped when Gray mentioned her achievements! She realized that he got it all wrong! May be someone was spreading rumors! But who was it?

Lucy shook her head, denying everything. She then proceeded to explain the truth to them. She had to find the gossiping, truth twisting person who was damaging her reputation! She looked at Loke, who seemed deep in thought.

But the truth was too harsh for Gray to handle apparently. He didn't like the fact that Natsu, the obnoxious flame brain, was the one who had taken care of the enemies in those missions. And Natsu had the uncanny habit to infuriate Gray every now and then. Upon seeing Gray's shocked face, Natsu just couldn't resist the urge to taunt his one and only rival. And soon enough, the two were engaged in another furious fist fight!

Lucy stepped aside quickly! She was getting used to their daily squabbles, but it still frightened her. They were just too violent for her delicate eyes to watch.

In the middle of their screams and loud curses, she heard Loke address her, "Lucy, would you like to make a love team with me, just the two of us, tonight?"

Lucy blushed. Loke was hitting really hard on her today!

"Love team?" she repeated, eyes wide in shock, cheeks rapidly reddening.

_Has my wish finally been granted?_ She wondered.

Her eyes sought his. When his warm callous hands caressed her soft arms up to her tiny shoulders, Lucy's pulse raced as she felt the familiar warm, tingling sensation in her lower belly. Her eyes lowered slowly at him, fluttering, begging him for more, as she gave in.

His eyes were intense, as he spoke again, "Lucy, you are gorgeous! Even looking at you through my shades you're still beautiful."

Lucy shuddered. He had seen her up close before, but that was at night! Loke was definitely on a full flirting mode today.

She heard him talk more in his suave voice, "if I'd look at you with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces!" He laughed playfully.

Lucy was melting already under his touch. She couldn't take it anymore, so she begged him "then please, take those off!"

Loke smirked. She had completely given herself in to him this time. His eyes roamed over her face, her upper body, then settled back on her rosy lips.

When Lucy moved slightly, he heard the sound of rattling. Looking at her skirt, he noticed then a key ring that was securely fastened to her belt. His pupils dilated in shock when he recognized the golden and the silver keys that were hanging down.

As if electrocuted, Loke took off his hands. Lucy gasped at his brusque reaction.

"You're a stellar spirit mage?!" he asked too loud for her liking.

Lucy watched him, utterly lost at his behavior.

Happy who had been watching the two with so much interest confirmed his thoughts, "she has the bull, and the crab and others, too."

"What a quirk of fate!" Loke suddenly blurted, retreating from her, looking scared!

Lucy panicked, not understanding his sudden fear. She was just too stunned at the whole situation to utter a word.

But Loke didn't even give her the time, as he turned around and dashed to the exit, screaming "sorry, but this is the end of us!"

Lucy's heart broke. She didn't feel her surroundings anymore. Her sight was blurry, as she watched her beloved run away from her. She felt numb. "Loke," she whispered, voice wavering, as her eyes welled up with unshed tears.

* * *

**Wohoo, back on track with _Master_ ! **

**Gotta admit, it's been a long time since I last updated this fic. Sorry guyz, honestly! I'll try to update my fics as soon as possible!**

**Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! I like reading them, seriously! **

**Lou.D**


	4. New Emotions

**Master**

by

**Lou.D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or the few citations that were quoted from the manga. I wish I did own Loke though!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Lucy stood there, feeling numb. Her heart was broken. Loke had just declared that it was the end! The young mage whispered his name, as she watched his retreating form. Slowly a tear fell. She wiped it quickly, before anyone could see her.

Mirajane suddenly appeared next to her. She watched Loke, then shook her head.

Realization downed at Lucy, then. She concluded that Mira knew something about Loke that she didn't. So, she asked her, curious and hoping to learn the secret.

"What just happened?"

"Loke isn't good at dealing with celestial spirit mages," she explained.

"Huh?!"

"I bet something happened in the past involving a girl!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, judging from his sudden reaction, he must have had a bad experience with a celestial mage! She must have been really terrible, knowing Loke's reputation! I'm positive now!" Mira declared, looking at Lucy.

Lucy shuddered! She couldn't imagine what this celestial mage was like! _"But, not all mages are like her! I AM not like her! And I love Loke!"_ She gasped when she realized what she had just thought! _"I love Loke!"_ her rosy stretched slowly into a smile; her heart fluttered.

Mira watched the smiling celestial mage, wondering what she was thinking about. She heard quick footsteps and looked on to see Loke on his way back to them.

"Ah, he came back!"

Lucy followed Mira's eyes and saw Loke approaching the boys fast. All her sadness disappeared then. Unconsciously, she walked to him, listening as he told them about Erza. Everyone tensed, when he uttered her name! Lucy noticed. Even Loke looked paler now! _"Well, I guess Erza must be worse than that celestial spirit! Everyone looks terrified! What is she?!"_

But all Lucy wanted now was to talk to Loke. She was certain now of her feelings; she was in love.

"Loke?" she asked.

Upon hearing her voice, Loke stiffened. He turned around quickly, realizing that Lucy was standing close to him. He gulped! Had it been any other way, he would've swooped her into his arms, then kissed her like there was no tomorrow! Alas! This was Lucy, the celestial mage as she turned out to be! And he daren't be around her, even if he so wanted the girl.

Lucy smiled when he didn't move. She took one more step, unaware of a certain smiling cat and a barmaid, closing the distance between them. Loke swallowed hard, sweating profusely, as he looked down at a very tempting Lucy.

"Lucy!" he stammered, stepping backward, as he tried to keep his distance.

"Loke! Why are you avoiding me?! I thought you wanted us to become a team!" she asked, her eyes searching his.

Loke gulped loudly. He was about to say something when he heard _her_ heavy steps.

Lucy looked at the new mage who was walking inside the Guild carrying a massive horn!

"Oh, no! it's Erza! I think I'm gonna go home!" he said quickly.

Lucy was terrified. In her shiny armor, the red head looked more of a warrior, and less of a mage. Suddenly the Titania dropped the massive horn on the floor. Everyone jumped. Her stern eyes roamed over the mages who were all tense, as if they were waiting for punishment.

* * *

Lucy was fuming, walking back to her apartment after another tiresome mission. It has been a week now since she has completed the Lullaby mission with the strongest Fairy Tail team. She was thrilled to be part of it, to be friends with the Titania, the Ice Make, the Salamander and his cat. Everyone has been talking about them. It was good for a new recruit such as Lucy.

But, what has been bothering Lucy now was Loke. He had run away as soon as he saw her this morning! Since that fateful day, he had been avoiding her like the plague. Every single time she tried to approach him, he would just panick, as if she were a monster!

"Arghh, that Loke! He is unbelievable!" she screamed suddenly, unaware of the scene that she was making. "How am I supposed to talk to him, if he keeps on running away like that!" she grumbled to her newest celestial spirit Plue. The shaky dog simply "punned".

She sighed, exasperated, looking at the dog. "Really! What a pain! I must find a way to talk to him without having him all scared! But how?! " she wondered loudly.

She looked around and noticed the café where she once spotted Loke with his girls. Her eyes widened then when she realized something. "Of course!" she exclaimed clapping her hands. "Why haven't I thought about it before? Sheesh! I will use my sex appeal on him! He won't be able to resist me! What do you think Plue?" she asked the tiny dog, which just "punned" again.

She sighed, daydreaming of Loke, all love stricken and bewitched by her loveliness kissing her.

"Alright!" she said, coming down from her euphoria. "We have some serious shopping to do, Plue! Let's get going!" and she run towards the nearest shop, her dog hot on her trail.

* * *

The following day, Lucy headed for the guild. She knew that Loke would be there around this time, drinking with his fangirls, as he liked to call them.

The Sun wasn't high in the sky yet, as she walked down the main road to the Guild. Judging from the rising temperature, Lucy realized that they were going to have another hot day. She smiled; her white strapless mini dress was a good choice. The young blonde tittered naughtily. Loke was in for a big surprise today. She knew that her dress would drive any man wild. She blushed when she remembered her reflection in the mirror. She knew that the tight white dress left nothing to the imagination: it fitted her like a second skin, accentuating her hourglass body. But she had to! Getting the player was now more than a challenge, it has become a mission! She decided that she was going to wear it no matter what! And so she walked to her destination, ignoring the whispering women, the blushing men and the wolf whistles.

The young blonde arrived finally at the Guild. Pushing the wooden door, she walked inside. Her white stiletto sandals tapped on the wooden floor as she walked, getting everyone's attention.

"Is that who I think she is?!" Wakaba asked his friend, eyes wide open for once, as he watched the gorgeous blonde making her way towards the bar.

"Yes, it is Lucy. But she looks _different_ today!" Macao replied, his eyes following the hypnotic sway of her hips.

Gray was at the bar, sipping his lemonade when he heard Mira's gasp. He followed her gaze, and almost spluttered his drink out. Lucy was walking towards them, in that flimsy white dress. He swallowed hard; he couldn't believe that this was Lucy, their teammate. She looked like his magazines' girls: sexy, and alluring.

"Hey, Gray, Mira!" she greeted, as she sat next to him, flipping her hair back.

Mira greeted back. Gray just nodded, feeling a new wave of heat spreading across his face.

Gray couldn't help but ogle her, Lucy looked very tempting. And she was sitting next to him, giving him a good view of her amazing assets. He noticed how her ample bosom was straining against the small fabric, begging to be freed. Gulping his drink quickly, his darkening eyes swept over her body: from her firm massive boobs to her tiny waist before they lingered on her silky thighs. He cursed under his breath, when Lucy crossed her legs, making her dress go up more, almost revealing her underwear. He felt a new wave of heat hit him hard, as if he wasn't hot and bothered already. Facing away from Lucy, he finished quickly his drink trying to cool down the fire within.

Soon, Mira's voice reached him. "Lucy, you look amazing today! Don't tell me you have a date?!" her big blue eyes sparkled with curiosity like a cat.

Gray tensed slightly. He didn't know why but the idea annoyed him.

"Nah! I just wanted to wear something nice, for a change, you know!" She sighed, "Mira, can you get me something refreshing? Ice cream? I'm so hot, I feel like melting!" she added, not noticing Gray's smirk.

The former S-Class mage nodded, as she left to get her order, leaving the two by themselves. Gray finally talked, as he retrieved a cigarette from its packet.

"Terrible heat, isn't it, Lucy?" His rich, deep voice made the blonde shiver slightly.

"Yeah! I wonder how you're coping, Gray! It must be hard!" She watched as he placed the cigarette between his smirking lips.

Gray shook his head, amused. Lucy smiled lazily. She turned towards him, leaning on her elbow. She was feeling bold today. The heat outside must have been the reason, or maybe she just wanted to have some fun.

"Yes, it is," he said, lighting his cigarette with a match. Lucy watched as he took a long draw, sucking on the cigarette. He exhaled the smoke loudly, after a moment, as if sighing in ecstasy. Her lips parted then. She felt a warm sensation pooling in her most sensitive area. She moved her upper thigh slightly, trying to stop the sensation from spreading. But, it triggered more reactions in both of them! Gray's eyes flickered down quickly when she did. His dark orbs lingered on her crossed thighs, before they shot up to her blushing face. Lucy's breath hitched at their intensity. She knew deep down that she liked watching him smoke, and strip; it made him look bad, dangerous, and hot.

"How do you cope with heat, Lucy?" he suddenly asked, breaking eye contact, as he tapped the ashes off the burning end into a wooden ashtray.

Lucy watched Mira return with her ice cream. Putting the cup in front of the blonde, Mira said, "there you go, Lucy. Enjoy!" When she handed her a spoon, she whispered, "Loke is watching you, girl. You should see his face!" The nosy mage smiled, before she disappeared inside the kitchenette again.

Lucy blinked, as her words sank in. She had completely forgotten about the Ring mage. But it wasn't that bad, as she saw. She knew that Loke would panic as soon as she would utter his name! In choosing between the two, she decided that Gray's company was more thrilling. Let the player watch her have her own fun now!

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, lean fingers playing with the spoon, twirling it slowly in the thick cream.

Gray narrowed his eyes, intrigued by her question. "Yes!" he spoke, waiting for her reply.

The blonde tittered. "But, I can't tell you, Gray!"

The Ice Make mage leaned forward. He was enjoying their chit chat. "Why not, Lucy?" he breathed.

He watched her as she took a bite of her dessert, before she swallowed it, licking her rosy lips. "sweet," she said slowly. His nostrils flared, as he breathed in the air and her sugary perfume. He was feeling uncomfortable now; his pants had grown awfully tight around him. He cursed inwardly, as he sucked his cigarette rather harshly.

Seeing his reaction, Lucy then decided that she was going to tell him. "I like staying in my white bikini, Gray! There is nothing better than stripping out of your clothes and enjoying a cold popsicle." She took another bite, watching him as he blew the smoke aside.

Gray smiled wolfishly. His white teeth were a perfect contrast to his tanned skin. His dark eyes gleamed behind his raven locks. Lucy thought she saw hunger in them! Her blush deepened slightly, as she became mesmerized by his gaze.

Holding his cigarette between his fingers, he admitted, "nice, Lucy! Although, I don't like popsicles!"

It was Lucy's turn to be intrigued. "What do you like then? _Ice _mage!" she asked, enjoying their growing proximity.

Gray grinned. He didn't realize that his other hand was already unbuttoning his shirt. Lucy blushed, but didn't say a word. She watched him strip slowly, enjoying the show by the minute. She held her breath, when his shirt was completely removed, revealing the glistening muscles and abs.

They didn't hear the glass that shattered in the background, as two eyes burned in fury, green with envy.

Gray spoke, dangerously," There's nothing like a hard ice cube wetting my body, Lucy!"

Lucy forgot to breathe then. She stared at him, gaping, as her imagination run wild. Gray put his cigarette on the ashtray, eyes never leaving hers as he asked "would you like to try?"

But before Lucy could reply or even process anything, someone chided them loudly.

"Get a room you two, will ya!" they heard Cana's drunk voice as she walked by, annoyed at their flirting.

* * *

**Et voila, the end of the chapter, babies :D**

**Don't forget to review ;p**

**By the way, I have uploaded my fanfics and their fanarts, (yep, you've read right! I'm illustrating the characters, and soon the scenes from my fanfics) onto DeviantArt. I have already uploaded an illustration of _Elena_, the dark mage from _Dark Luv._ **

**You can find them all on my DA account: LoudotD  
**

**Till the next chappie, babies :p**


	5. Game on!

**Master**

By

**Lou. D**

**A/N **

**(30/11/2012)Check out Ch310 cover! Mashima, I luv you now! Sexy Loke for once on the cover! And yeah, I'll be your prisoner xxxx  
**

**(01/12/2012) I have posted a very sexy fanart of Leo on Deviantart (roughly based on ch 310, but altered to my tatse and liking ;p )  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did own Loke though.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

"Get a room you too, will ya!" said a very drunk Cana, who was obviously annoyed by their flirting.

Gray groaned. The Card mage had to come and ruin the moment between him and Lucy. He was still feeling aroused.

"What a party pooper!" he commented, watching the drunk mage who was now gulping a barrel down. He glanced quickly at Lucy, who seemed embarrassed.

The two sat in awkward silence. Gray resumed smoking his cigarette, while Lucy played with the spoon.

"May be one day, Gray!" she said suddenly, taking him by surprise.

He stared at her for a good moment, before he exhaled the smoke. He had found her silence most stressing: he didn't know whether she was in, or already out of the game! Apparently, she was still interested in his offer. His smile grew more when she finally faced him.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Lucy,' he said.

Lucy smiled slyly. She liked Gray, and the promise entailed many, many things. She took another bite imagining what it would be like to experience Gray's ice and hands. Her eyes widened slightly, when she remembered Mira's words.

_I have completely forgotten about him. I wonder if he is still watching me! _ Lucy excused herself. She stood up quickly heading to the restroom.

* * *

Lucy washed her face, and studied her reflection. She had been feeling awkward since Cana's interruption. _What am I doing? I sat out to get Loke's, not Gray's attention! And there I was flirting and lusting over Gray! _she shivered, when she remembered his lust filled eyes. _I can't keep on playing this game! But, what should I do? Pursue Loke knowing that I might fail, when Gray is showing interest?!_

She let out a long sigh. She was getting frustrated. Lucy knew that she was stepping into a complex game with different feelings for each guy: lust for Gray; love for Loke. Looking back at her reflection, she straightened her dress before she left the place.

She walked back to Gray, who was busy talking to Mirajane. From afar, Lucy couldn't help but admire his fine physique. She could see his naked back, wide shoulder and toned muscles. _I'd be damned if I ignored Gray! What girl wouldn't want him! Just look at him!_ she admired him, as she walked to the raven haired mage.

Then, she saw Loke. He was sitting at a table drinking. A fine eyebrow rose when she noticed that he was all alone. He also looked paler than usual. _Is he sick?! _worry filled her heart. She approached him slowly, itching to talk to him. As she got closer, Lucy realized that she had missed talking to him so much. She yearned for Loke.

Loke was engrossed in his thoughts. He had witnessed Lucy and Gray's interaction, and it looked more than friendly. It was obvious that they were interested in each other! And, if it hadn't been to Cana's sudden comment, Gray would have certainly made a further move on her. Loke was seething already. He winced, when he clutched his wounded hand. He had to heal that hand soon.

He heard the tapping of shoes. Raising his head, he saw Lucy standing now at his table. He paled even more, as he started sweating profusely.

Lucy sat down quickly next to him: in fact, she was too close to him. She could feel their legs touching. The blonde smiled genuinely, then. She had dreamt for so long about this moment.

The player went rigid. He tried to move further away but the blonde read him like an open book. She hugged his right arm, trapping him, making his worst nightmare come true. Loke gulped loudly when he felt her squishy big boob pushing against his arm. He stared at the long cleft and the massive mounds that jiggled against each other, when she hugged his arm more. He was a man, after all!

Lucy knew that he was lusting after her assets. She wanted him to look at her, devour her with his eyes, and hands and mouth when the time would come. Her naughty mind was back in work.

"What are you doing, Lucy?!" he asked, voice a bit husky.

She caught on the slight change in his tone, and it added more to her naughtiness. "I'm sitting next to you, Loke! What does it look like?!" she asked, feigning innocence.

Loke was feeling lost! He wanted to kiss her so badly, but she was a celestial mage, the type he had much distaste for! A maddening paradox! His desire was growing too fast for his liking. It was strange for him: Lucy seemed to affect him easily in many ways, like no other woman had done before!

"… I know, but why are you hugging my arm?!" he questioned.

"Oh that?!" she pushed his arm slightly more into her left boob, snickering inwardly.

Loke's upper lip twitched. "Yes, _that,_" he emphasized.

Lucy licked her dry lips, driving him crazy. "Is it wrong, Loke?" she pouted, as her face tilted up to his, taunting him to kiss her.

_Shit! Who knew that Lucy could turn into this!_ he blushed faintly as she leaned more towards him. It was a very hard situation for the playboy. He looked aside and coughed.

"Are you alright? You look…sick?" she asked, feeling worried again.

"I'm fine," he said quickly, as he opened his legs more, trying to lessen the pressure inside his pants.

Out of the blue, Lucy touched his forehead, feeling his temperature. Loke's blush deepened then.

"What! What are you doing?!" he was taken off guard.

Lucy retrieved her hand quickly. "Loke! I was just checking your temperature! I thought you had a fever!"

Loke was confused by her sudden mood swing! Just a minute ago, she had been seducing his brains out! And now she looked so innocent, like the little girl she truly was inside. He wanted to caress her rosy cheek. He winced when he moved his left hand.

Looking down at his hand, she saw the bloody cuts. She gasped. "What happened to you, Loke?! Your hand is all wounded!" she gently held his hand, examining the cuts.

Loke watched her, surprised by her genuine kindness. She held his hand tenderly, between her soft hands, treasuring it. So much love and caring. He felt then a warm feeling growing in his heart. His eyes softened down at her.

"It was an accident."

"But it looks painful! You must be in pain!"

"I'm not in pain, Lucy!" he said, standing up.

"No, wait!" she called after him, but he didn't stop. He walked quickly to the infirmary.

Lucy pouted. She didn't like what was happening. He still left her, even though he had stayed longer with her this time! She stood up too, mind set, and followed him.

* * *

Mira was drying a glass, when she saw Lucy walking towards the infirmary. She furrowed her eyebrows. _I thought she was in the restroom! _She cast Gray a quick glance. He was sipping his second lemonade, waiting patiently for the blonde to return._ Maybe she is not feeling well?! _she pondered, putting the glass on a tray.

Gray took out a second cigarette, waiting for Lucy to come back. _What's taking her so long!_ he wondered, as he lit it quickly.

* * *

Lucy barged into the room. "Why didn't you…" she trailed off, as her eyes met Loke and the healing mage.

The latter scowled. "You could've knocked on the door!" he scolded.

"Ssorry!" she apologized, embarrassed about her unusual lack of manners. Her eyes spot Loke who was sitting on a stool. He seemed shocked. She closed the door, behind her. She started walking towards them, when the healer's voice startled her.

"May I help you?" he asked, questioning her presence.

"I came to see him. He is wounded!"

"Are you his girlfriend?" he asked, his eyes glued to her provocative attire. She didn't look like a mage in the skimpy dress.

Both mages blushed deeply.

"Well?" the old mage prompted her again, impatient for an answer.

"She is a Fairy too! A recent recruit," Loke was quick to clarify the situation.

"Oh, I see. I thought she was an outsider, seeing her _dress_! You know the rules!" the old man explained staring back at his patient. He looked at Lucy again, "well, come and sit here, young Fairy! But don't touch anything!"

Lucy beamed at him. She thanked him quickly, and sat nearby, watching the healer as he started cleaning the cuts.

"What happened to you, Loke?! Your hand is full of glass shreds! Did you break something?!"

"Yes," he added vaguely, not bothering to reveal more.

"Hmm! Better be more careful, young man!" he gave him a disapproving look. "This is so unlike you!" he commented, as he retrieved more shards from his hand.

Loke hissed. But the healer ignored him.

"There," he said after a while. "I have got all the shards out of the wounds. " He looked at Lucy, "could you pass me the alcohol, that blue bottle, please?" he asked her.

Lucy handed him the glass bottle. "There you go, and my name is Lucy by the way!"

The healer smiled at her, before he resumed his work.

* * *

The healer left to bring some medical solutions from the storage room. He had asked Loke not to leave, seeing his weakened state.

The two mages were left alone. Lucy was happy. She was sitting on a stool, but far away from her beloved. Loke on the other hand was nervous, but did not attempt to flee. The blonde was excited nonetheless. She looked at him sideways and noticed that he was now staring hard at his hand.

Loke examined his bandaged hand. He was quiet, trying to ignore the smiling blonde. He didn't expect her to follow him, but she did. And deep down, he liked it. When he had seen her earlier flirting with the Ice Make mage, he became jealous! To add insult to injury, Gray had to strip, revealing his amazing abs, not that he didn't have a nice body either. But, Lucy's reaction was more than enough to push him over the edge. In his blind anger, he didn't notice that he had broken his glass. He wanted to rip Gray apart for daring to make a move on her, she who he considered to be his!

The memory stirred familiar feelings within him. He looked at Lucy who was now busy watching some medical equipment with interest. He let his eyes roam all over her body. Her flimsy dress left nothing to the imagination.

"Lucy?" he asked, getting her attention.

She faced him, instantly, delighted that he was finally talking, "yes, Loke?"

"Why did you follow me?" he asked, watching the blush that was spreading across her face.

"Well, I… wanted to check on you, you know! Your hand was wounded," she explained rather clumsily. It was difficult to tell the simple truth.

Loke smiled. "You didn't have to worry yourself!" he said after a while.

Lucy's face reddened more.

"I was shocked when you came to me, Lucy!" he admitted suddenly.

She swallowed hard. "You looked so pale and lonely," she confessed slowly. "Besides, ..." she hesitated.

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You always leave when you see me! I feel bad every time you do it! Not all celestial mages are the same, you know!" she pointed out.

Loke thought about her words for a moment. "I know, but who told you about that?"

Lucy realized she had slipped up. _Uh oh! _She fidgeted with her fingers; "Mira did!" she looked at him apologetically. "Please, don't be mad at me!" she asked cutely.

Loke couldn't help but smile, "No, I'm not, Lucy!" He couldn't resist her cuteness: she was simply adorable. "But, knowing Mira, I take it that you two have been _quite_ gossiping about me, haven't you?!" It might have sounded more of a tease than a simple question, but deep down he was eager to know the truth.

Lucy bit her lip. She could feel her cheeks burning now. _So much for seducing him! He can still fluster me with one word! I'm such a noob!_ _But, two can play this game! _

"Don't be full of yourself, Loke! We only talked about your fear of celestial mages!" she crossed her legs, watching his shocked face.

Her reply threw him off. He hadn't expected such a retort. And, he felt suddenly disappointed. "Are you saying that I am wrong?" he questioned, not liking the fact that she wasn't into him _yet_.

She flipped her hair back. "Of course, you are!" she watched her manicured fingers, casually dismissing the idea. She had found his confidence slightly annoying. _If you think that I'm going to confess so soon, then you're in for a big surprise, playboy! _

"My mistake, Lucy!" he replied, coolly. _I know you are bluffing. _He adjusted his shades, satisfied with his observation.

The tables were turned again! Lucy who had been feeling victorious was now left wondering. _I can't read him: he is confusing me! Hmm, there is only one way for me to know now!_

She sighed, as she stood up. Looking at him, she said," well, I should be leaving now. Gray is still waiting for me!" she watched him intently, waiting for any sign.

He managed to keep a straight face. The last thing he wanted was to reveal all his cards. "Thank you for your concern, Lucy."

The blonde smiled then. "Anytime, Loke!" she said sultrily. She turned around, heading for the door, hips swaying provocatively.

Loke could only watch her in fascination. She was going to be a handful one, that he was sure of!

"Oh yeah!" she said, as she opened the door, "don't go breaking anything in the future, Loke! Ok?!" she smiled, before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Gray yawned. He watched Macao flirt unashamedly with Mira, who brushed him off. He shook his head, annoyed at the old geezer's antics. _Just give it a rest, will you?!_

He heard someone sit next to him. He looked right, and was delighted to finally see Lucy. He couldn't help but comment, "there you are! I thought you weren't coming back!"

Lucy smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Gray! It's just that I had to stay with Loke in the infirmary!"

"Loke?! Why? Is something wrong with him?!" he was curious.

"His hand was terribly wounded! The healer has just tended to it! Don't worry!" she smiled more, as she waved to Mira.

"This is new! I'll go see him, then!" he declared, as he rose, ready to leave.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Gray!" Lucy said leisurely.

He nodded. He paid his drinks, and left.

Mira approached the blonde. Holding Gray's empty glass, she asked, "Lucy you were with Loke all alone, I can't believe you! Do tell! What happened between you two?" She couldn't hide her enthusiasm anymore.

Lucy watched her. She knew that Mira was a sucker for gossip. "Nothing, Mira. Why would you think so?" she replied.

But Mira knew better! "Lucy! I thought we were friends!" she gasped, bringing her hand to her chest.

Lucy sighed. "Mira, nothing happened! I don't see why you insist! Besides, there is nothing between me and Loke! "she explained again.

"And Gray? You two were having so much fun! You drove Loke mad!" she winked.

"Gray is my team mate, Mira! I can't think of him that way!" she objected, starting to feel the migraine coming already.

"Oh, really! But you were flirting! It didn't look friendly!" she challenged.

"It's not what you think, Mira! Trust me on that!" with that she stood up too, ready to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mira!" she waved as she walked to the Guild's gate.

"See you, Lucy" the Take-over mage waved back, watching her with concern. _I hope you know what you're stepping into Lucy!_

* * *

**TaDa!**

**End of Chappi 5! Wow!**

**Thanks a lot for your encouragement and support! I appreciate them all :)  
**

**I apologize for the tardy update! been busy and tired! But I hope that you have enjoyed this chappie.**

**And, I'm happy that Loke is back! Been a while Leo! It's the only thing that was good in the previous chapter, coz everything else bored me to death! Especially, the Arcadius' stunt! Seriously! Someone stepping into Lava and not losing a limb, let alone die! .MASHIMA, You seriously need a break, so you can get your inspiration back! And plz don't draw Loke baby with cat ears! He is the Lion Spirit! He already has human ears you know **–bonks head against a wall!- **And make Lucy summon him more often for crying out loud!**

**Sorry, for the rant! I felt like voicing my opinion :p  
**

**Till Next Chappie, Babies :D**

**Don't forget to review, thanks.  
**

**Lou.D  
**


	6. The Lone Spirit

**Master**

By

**Lou. D**

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Fairy Tail, nor some manga/anime dialogue. I wish I did own Loke though.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Lucy was lying on her bed. She didn't feel like going to the guild today, or leaving her room altogether. The recent attack of the Phantom Guild made her think about many things, mainly her father. The stoic man from whom she fled a couple of months ago. She closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. She has been plagued with insomnia recently; she just couldn't forget the pain, the guilt and the torture that she went through in the last few days.

Sighing deeply, the blonde rose slowly. She headed to her bathroom, needing to wash her face.

Looking at her reflection, Lucy noticed the bags under her eyes. She knew that her guild mates would worry more if they saw her today.

"Look at you, Lucy!" she addressed her reflection. "You look terrible!" her eyes suddenly lowered in sadness. Minutes went by; the blonde was quiet, frozen, watching the water droplets that were falling from the sink's tab. "Staying here won't do me any good!" she decided, looking again at her reflection.

* * *

She watched the reparation works that were taking place all around her, as she walked towards the bar. Lucy felt like drinking to drown the pain inside. She knew that her teammates didn't bear any grudge against her. They were the ones who saved her and fought neck to neck with the assailant guild. Even the ailing Makarov took part in the end, crushing their nemesis for good. A soft smile graced her lips when she remembered the fight. No one really blamed her for anything, and she cried back then when the master told her so. She was thankful.

"Morning, Lucy!" Mira said, watching Lucy hop onto her usual stool.

The blonde returned the greeting, smiling timidly.

"How are you feeling today?" Mira asked again, wanting to check on her.

"I'm better today. Thanks Mira!" she replied curtly. Lucy heard a commotion, and looked sideways, noticing other members gathering nearby. "What's up with them?!" she asked.

"They are checking the board! We have got jobs again!" the bar made exclaimed happily.

Lucy watched them all, one by one. "Not everyone is here today! Loke isn't among them!" she said, still watching them.

"Yes, he hasn't come yet! I haven't seen him much these last days, now that I think about it!" she looked at Lucy who was engrossed in her own thoughts. Mira noticed her slump form; her eyes sparkled, "Lucy! Don't tell me you have become one of his fangirls too!" she teased.

Lucy tensed. "No way, Mira!" she lied. She didn't want her to know her secret. "Speaking of Loke, I'd like to thank him! Gray told me that he was the one who found my keys! I don't know what would have happened to me, if he hadn't found them!" the blonde shivered visibly, remembering a very angry Aquarius.

Mira sympathized with her, "I'll tell him, if I see him! Don't worry!"

"Hey, Lucy!" they both looked on to see Natsu walking towards them. "Wanna go on a job?" he asked, ever smiling.

Lucy nodded. It was what she needed to get her spirits up again.

* * *

The mission wasn't difficult at all. They dealt quickly with a group of young thieves, in the small town of Balsam, west of Magnolia.

Lucy was happy; she was finally back to her old self, enjoying her missions and fighting with her friends. She smiled at Natsu who was complaining about their brief mission when she noticed a familiar mage not far away from them.

"Isn't that Loke?" she asked them.

"Yes!" Natsu said walking to him. "You're here too?!" he asked, happy to see him.

Loke nodded. "And you too?!" he asked back. He was glad to meet them here. It was a nice coincidence. His eyes spotted Lucy, and he tensed. "Lucy!" he shrieked, terrified.

Lucy wanted to thank him for returning her keys, but he didn't give her the time. He had found a pretext this time to vanish!

The girl was lost: she didn't expect him to run away! She thought he had warmed up to her after their infirmary talk! But no, she was mistaken. Lucy was getting angry. _Why would he avoid me now, after he tried to save me back then? I don't get him! What game are you playing at, Loke?!_

"Seriously! What did you do to him?" Gray asked, shocked. He had never seen Loke scared of any woman! Lucy was simply the first!

"Nothing!" she replied angrily.

* * *

Lucy and Erza were walking to their ryokan room, when they heard Natsu's loud laughter. Opening the wooden sliding door quickly, they were surprised to see Natsu, Gray and Happy about to pillow fight.

Upon seeing the Titania, Natsu didn't waste a second in attacking her. But, the agile warrior dodged the flying pillow in time, letting it hit Gray full in the face.

Lucy laughed, watching her friends play, trying to hit each other. She grabbed a pillow, wanting to take part in their game. But the poor blonde was quickly sent flying outside the room, as three pillows hit her hard.

The rowdy mages continued their game, forgetting about the dizzy blonde that was lying outside, moaning.

* * *

Walking down an empty road, the blonde thought about the pillow fight and shivered. Her friends were just too much. "I swear! They are not even human!" she told her celestial spirit, Plue who "punned" agreeing.

"Well! Happy is a cat though!" she remarked. Her spirit agreed again.

"Truth is actually I'm human," he _said_ suddenly.

Lucy smiled fondly at her cute spirit. Her eyes grew wide like saucers when she realized that he had actually talked! "You can actually talk?!" she yelled, shocked.

"Aye!" the spirit replied.

Lucy blinked. "Aye!" she repeated. Her eyes narrowed; Happy was trying to play a prank on her. She called him out, watching the cat emerge from behind a bush.

Lucy sighed. She turned back, ready to leave when the cat asked her about her destination. "Just taking a walk!" she added quickly. She noticed movement in the background and she looked on to see two young men walking towards her.

The strangers looked weird, Lucy thought. They were also nosy, asking her a dozen of questions. As the minutes went by, they became persistent, holding her arms, trying to drag her to have a drink with them.

Lucy was annoyed! She tried to push, to stop them, but couldn't. Her body wouldn't move! The girl paled; she knew then that they were mages who had somehow cast a paralyzing spell on her. Her heartbeat raced when they loomed over her, looking lewdly at her body. Lucy shook with fear; she was going to be raped. She wished that someone would help her! She was in a terrible situation!

And her wish came true instantly! Someone came to her rescue. She watched as the new person took care of the first mage swiftly: one strong punch and he was sent flying. She didn't have the time to react as a strong leg swung suddenly towards her. Lucy had only a second to scoop down avoiding the painful kick. She closed her eyes, listening to the other mage's loud cry of pain. When she sensed nothing around her, she opened her eyes to see her savior, Loke.

"You alright?!" he asked in his irresistible voice.

"Loke!" she said, voice shivering. She couldn't believe her eyes: he had come to her rescue once again. Lucy felt a familiar tug at her heart; a strong old feeling that she hadn't felt in awhile. _Loke, my love! _She gazed fondly at him.

Loke suddenly tensed. He wanted to keep his distance from the celestial mage. It wasn't truly what he wanted, but he couldn't help it. When he noticed her increasing excitement, he did the only thing he could do right then! He quickly hid behind baboon trees, shying away from the blonde.

Lucy was speechless. She didn't understand him: on one hand he would save her, even risk his life for her; on the other, he would avoid her like crazy. She stared at him hard, utterly lost at his paradoxical behavior.

"I'm very sorry!" she heard him apologize.

Lucy sweat dropped, her eyebrows knitting in confusion, "what for?!"

The Ring mage explained then everything. The two men were his job; they were rogue mages, notorious for prying on women. He had been following them, around Hosenka. Loke of course never mentioned what he had felt when he saw them holding Lucy. He was on fire, seething when he saw them pestering her. Loke snapped when their hands moved to her yukata. He just jumped in, fighting viciously, saving the poor girl from a very bad fate.

Lucy watched him drag the bloodied mages. She thanking him quickly, before she finally popped the question, "how about you go out with me?!"

Loke was taken aback by her request.

Instantly, Happy chirped, unable to hold its tongue, "uh oh, things are about to get steeeamyyyyyyyy!" he drawled, teasingly. Plue joined him, agreeing cutely.

Lucy blushed. _Damn cat! _ She brushed it off, quickly, "I didn't mean it that way!"

* * *

Inside a famous bar, the two mages sat in silence, _far away_ from each other! Lucy who had been quiet happy to be finally out with him for a drink was now twitching, annoyed.

"You know!" she began, before she remarked a bit loudly! "You don't have to sit so far away!"

Instantly, the poor guy apologized. He took a seat next to her, refusing to talk.

Lucy sighed. "You know I'm not like the other celestial mages! It's not fair that you're generalizing!" she took a sip from her drink.

Loke nodded. "I know. I'm sorry," he apologized. "I can be quite a pain sometimes!" he admitted.

Lucy looked at him surprised. She smiled. _At last, he's opening more to me!_

"You should forget about me!" he said suddenly.

Lucy's eyes widened. She almost dropped her glass. _Is he serious?! But, we aren't even dating yet! _She raised an eyebrow, "you sound like you're breaking up with a girlfriend!"

Loke remained quiet. He feared uttering a word now; his feelings were wayward.

Lucy waited for him to say a word! Anything! But he refused to do so. _Please! Say something! I don't like the silence!_

The blonde finally gave up after a while. She sighed in defeat. _Well, I better head back to the inn. The pillow apocalypse should be over now!_ She looked back at her beloved, who was still ignoring her. _I just hope that I will be able to understand you one day! _she thought sadly.

Thanking him again, the Celestial mage stood up ready to leave when a strong hand grabbed hers, abruptly.

"Wait," the Ring mage finally spoke.

Lucy stared at him in shock. It was the first time he touched her since learning her magic type. "Loke," she breathed. Lucy watched him, as he rose and advanced towards her. Her pulse increased dramatically.

Then, the unexpected happened: Loke hugged her, squeezing her tiny body. Lucy almost screamed from the shock; she gulped. _It can't be! Oh my stars! He's hugging me! _

Lucy bit her lip! She had dreamt about this instant all her life! She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She took pleasure in the feeling of his tight embrace, the heat of his body, his steady hot breath on the nape of her neck, and his musky smell that was making her dizzy already. The poor girl was blushing madly; it had been quite some time now since he last aroused her.

"Lucy," he said softly, only for her to hear.

His voice was laden with distress, and another feeling that made her heart pang: sadness. He sounded like a broken soul that was seeking a loving shelter.

"Yes," she answered.

"I don't have long left to live!"

Lucy paled then. _What?! Don't tell me! _She understood his words, but she didn't want to believe him.

He loosened his embrace. They stood watching each other: one in shock and fright, the other in sadness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, wanting to know the truth.

The Ring mage watched her for a moment, not uttering a word. He looked aside, sighing. Slowly, he started snickering.

Lucy watched as Loke roared laughingly. _What's going on?!_ The young mage wondered, perplexed now.

"I sure fooled you!" he said before he burst in loud laughter, like a maniac. "Makes a good line to pick up girls, doesn't it?!" he added after a moment, wiping the tears. "You should've seen your face. Classic!" he laughed again.

SLAP!

Her hand had slammed hard with his cheek, leaving a noticeable red mark. Lucy was crying. She had naively believed his words. But, when he laughed, and confessed his game, she felt like a fool. _Is this the man that I've been crushing on all these months? Is this the guy whom I've been caring about all this time? You don't deserve my love! _

Lucy was disappointed and heartbroken. "You jerk!" she screamed in pain and disgust. "I hate this kind of joke!" she yelled again. She grabbed the cat and the dog-spirit, and hurried outside, slamming the door behind her.

Loke closed his eyes; regret apparent on his handsome face. "What am I doing?" he said out loud. He touched his sore cheek. "I can't drag Lucy into this. It's too late for me." His green eyes lingered on the door.

* * *

A few days later, Lucy was having her breakfast at the guild. She sighed for the third time when she remembered Loke's words. She had been edgier since that day, even her teammates noticed her crabbiness and avoided pestering her as such.

"Lucy?" she watched the blue cat approach her. "Are you still mad at me because of my prank?" Happy asked timidly.

Lucy huffed. "What?! Of course not! I'm not that type of girl!" she replied indignantly. Looking back at her plate, she sighed, feeling sad.

Happy knew that she was upset. But he couldn't quite put his tiny paw on it. He remembered falling asleep next to the dog-spirit after they had eaten in the bar. He didn't know what had happened between the two mages back then. The last thing that he could fuzzily recall was Lucy grabbing them both from their tails and slamming the door. Since then, the girl has been on edge.

Suddenly, they heard wailing and loud voices. There was a group of young pretty women that were talking angrily to Mira.

"Where's Loke?!" One girl asked, rather viciously.

Lucy watched the scene with interest. She noticed the stuttering Mira.

"He is not here, today!" she replied politely.

"Where is he then?! I can't believe what he did to me! How dare he?!" the same girl asked again.

"Me too! He dumped me last night! How could he?!" another girl wailed loudly.

"He's gone too far this time!" a new girl yelled, slamming her hand on the bar table.

"Why did he do that!" another girl cried in frustration.

Lucy's mouth dropped. _Oh-My-God! Was he dating all of them at once! On the sly! And I almost became his newest thing! Jerk! But he dumped them all last night! Why?!_

"Is he getting married to some girl?!" she heard the first girl ask again.

The girls then got angrier.

"What?!" the second said.

"Who is she?!" the third added.

"Tell us!" the fourth ordered.

"Is she in this guild?!" the fifth questioned suspiciously.

Mira was sweating profusely. When she couldn't handle the stress anymore, she turned to the nearest person she could see. "Lucy! Help me!"

Lucy almost spat her food out. "Wait!.." but she didn't get to finish her reply. She shivered when the girls looked all instantly into her direction, giving her one intense death look. Lucy swallowed hard, before she took off, running away from the jealous girlfriends.

* * *

Night came by quickly. Lucy walked out of a public bath, feeling happy. "There is nothing like a good bath to restore your magic!" she stretched, smiling.

"Hello, Lucy!" she recognized the velvety voice. She was surprised he would actually attempt to talk to her after his stunt. "Loke!" she raised an eyebrow, watching him untrustingly.

The Ring mage held out a milk bottle for her. "There, have this. It's good," he said.

Lucy stared at him for a good moment. "Why?" she said finally.

Loke smiled. "Well, I thought you would like it! This is strawberry aromated milk!" he added sheepishly.

Lucy was surprised. She had to admit that Loke looked so cute in that moment. She smiled, grabbing the bottle, "thanks!"

Loke was delighted. He feared losing her, especially now.

"You know, your girlfriends stormed the guild today, thanks to you! And Mira almost got me involved with them," she told him.

Loke smiled, imagining the scene. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Lucy!" he apologized. Adjusting his shades, he asked, "can we leave this behind us! I want to apologize for the other night! I know I hurt your feelings!" he said suavely.

Lucy blushed. She looked at him in shock. She didn't expect him to be so direct. But then she remembered that he was the direct type. _Is he truly sorry?! Well, I guess so. He looks so cute! _She thought, cheeks burning. "Yes, you did!" she replied.

"Please forgive me!" he asked.

Lucy wanted nothing at that moment than to hug him for dear life. "I forgive you," she smiled brightly at him.

Loke smiled too. His eyes were warm. He raised his milk bottle, "then, let's drink together to celebrate this moment! To your beautiful eyes!" he said, clinking his bottle with Lucy's.

Lucy could not help but laugh. She watched him, cheeks still burning as she sipped the sweet milk. "Loke!" she asked, unable to hide her feelings anymore.

"Yeah?" he encouraged her, amused at her cute blush.

"There's something, I've been meaning to tell you!" she said slowly.

Loke watched her as a hawk. _Me too, Lucy. Me too! _He waited patiently.

Lucy smiled again, but nervously this time. "You're a nice guy, Loke!" she said awkwardly.

Loke too hadn't been prepared for her words. He thought she was going to confess. He knew by now that Lucy was interested in him. She had been following him, seducing him like crazy, tempting him like there was no tomorrow: all the signs were there. Every time they would meet, sparks would fly; she would blush cutely, like she was doing now."Thank you, Lucy," he smiled kindly at her.

Lucy wanted to scream, to slap herself, to cry. _No, this is not what I wanted to say! I can't tell him now! It's over! _ Lucy was crushed.

She took another sip, feeling dejected when she saw a shooting star. "Oh, look! A shooting star!" she remarked childishly.

Loke smiled, following her gaze. "Yeah!" he said, simply.

"I wonder where those stars end up at!" she wondered.

"No where. Sad, isn't it?" he asked mysteriously.

The celestial mage gazed at him, intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"Well, once they leave the heavens, they can never go back. Isn't it sad, Lucy?" he asked again, looking depressed.

"I guess so! I never thought about it that way!" she replied. _Is it my imagination, or is he saddened by the thought! _

Loke was no longer overjoyed. He adjusted his shades again, "I'm glad I got to talk to you again, Lucy. Good bye," he said briskly, turning around.

Lucy watched his retreating form. "Something isn't right with you, Loke!" she said.

* * *

Inside her apartment, the blonde was sitting on her bed, talking to Happy about Loke.

"So, do you think he is dying?" Happy asked.

"I don't know! He sounded so honest. But, I overreacted and slapped him!" she brought her finger to her lip, thinking. Her eyes widened when she remembered their star gazing. _Once a star falls from the heavens, it can never return! And he looked so sad when he said it._

The cat watched her as her hand moved suddenly to her keys. "What are you doing, Lucy?!"

"I need some answers. My celestial Spirit Crux should be able to help me!" she explained, waving her hand in the air. "Open! Gate of the Southern Cross! Grandpa Crux!" she called.

The cat watched in fascination as the spirit emerged into the physical plane. "Lucy, you have called, my child?" he asked in his fatherly voice.

"Yes! Tell me Grandpa Crux! What happens to a star once it leaves the sky?"

The floating celestial spirit answered quickly, "they become erased, my child!"

"erased?!" she asked in wonder.

"Once a star falls from the sky, it will never find its place among us again," he said again.

"Is it… sad for you?" she asked, tense now.

"It is, child. The star that leaves the sky is a lone one that will fade away in silence," he gestured with his big hand.

Lucy swallowed hard. _It can't be!_ _How could he know this! Even I didn't know that! _"I see! So, it is like losing a family member, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes."

Lucy clenched her hands. Her mind was racing. "Could you find for me which celestial mage Loke had a past with?" she asked.

The celestial spirit nodded.

"Is he asleep?" Happy asked, wondering.

"No. He may seem so, but he is searching now."

Minutes ticked by, but they felt like years for the stressed girl.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the spirit abruptly screamed, scaring the cat.

"Tell me! What did you find!" the girl asked, impatiently.

"For the sake of the Celestial world privacy, I cannot reveal everything. However, the celestial mage Mr. Loke was involved with was Miss Karen Lilica!" he informed her, eyes wide open.

Lucy was shocked. "Karen Lilica!" she exclaimed.

"You know her?!" the cat asked.

"Yes, she was a famous celestial mage, from Blue Pegasus. She even appeared frequently on the Sorcerer magazine!" she paused a moment before she added, "but, she died on a job three years ago."

Looking back at her celestial spirit, she asked, suspicions rising. "But, what was her relationship with Loke, exactly?"

"That I'm afraid pertains to the Celestial world!" he apologized.

"What!" she exclaimed in disbelief, watching the spirit that was dozing off now.

"Ah, he is searching again!" the cat exclaimed happily.

"No, he is sleeping," the girl said, shocking the blue cat.

Lucy thought about all the facts. _Loke had a past with Karen, the late Celestial Spirit! And when we watched the shooting stars he looked so sad!_ _He knew about the sad end of shooting stars just like Crux did! He even looked depressed! _She closed her eyes, as a strange feeling washed all over her body. _It can't be! He couldn't be! This is impossible! I haven't felt anything around him, it can't be!_

"What's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked, worried about her.

"I feel strange!" she said slowly.

Suddenly, her door was forced open, revealing a panting, shirtless Gray, making the two scream.

"Big trouble, Lucy!" he shouted, unfazed by their shouts. "Loke has left Fairy Tail!" he screamed again.

Lucy jumped to her feet, "why?"

"I don't know! Everyone is looking for him. He's been acting really strange these past days!"

Lucy panicked, remembering his confession at the inn. "Oh no!" she said, face paling.

"What!" Gray asked, but he didn't get any answer. The girl fastened her boots and rushed outside, not bothering to explain anything.

* * *

Lucy ran until her legs could no longer carry her. She stopped for a short moment, breathing hard, gulping for air. Tears were already falling, "please, don't die on me, Loke!" she choked up, as she took off again into the thick wood, outside Magnolia.

She had a feeling where to find him. She knew that she could feel him now. "Almost there!" she said, as she walked between the dark trees, listening to the sound of water that was getting louder as she moved forward. Stepping outside of the darkness, Lucy was relieved to see him in once piece standing next to a grave.

Loke sensed a presence and turned around swiftly. He was shocked to see the young blonde. "Lucy," he exclaimed.

"Everyone is looking for you, Loke!" she said, softly.

Loke stared at her still in shock. _How did she know that I was here?! _Her next question threw him off.

"This is Karen's grave, isn't it?!" she smiled.

Loke tensed. He noticed then her disheveled state and the tear-stained face. His eyebrows furrowed.

"She was your summoner, wasn't she, Loke?" she asked watching his shocked eyes. "No," she shook her blonde head, "your name isn't Loke!... It's Leo the Lion!" she declared.

Loke felt like he was hit with cold water. All his nerves were on edge now. He stared at her for a moment, then he sighed. "You're something to be able to discover my secret!" he admitted, impressed.

Lucy laughed. "I'm a celestial mage you know! I have contracts with many spirits! I finally felt the real you!" she said walking up to him. "But, I should have known sooner!" she stopped now, facing him. Lucy could feel his aura; it was faint, but it was still there. Folding her arms, she asked, "I don't understand! Why are you still on the physical plane? Normally when your summoner dies, you return to the celestial world until a new one appears!"

Loke watched amazed; he had never met such a witty and a beautiful summoner before. He wished with all his heart that he had more time to stay with her.

"You should've come and talked to me Loke! There must be a reason for you not to be able to go back! You can't survive in this world for long!" she added.

Loke sighed. Smiling sadly at her, he said, "it's been three years already!"

"What! Three years!" the blonde yelled, surprised.

Loke nodded. "That's right. I have reached the end of my line! I'm losing all my will and strength!" he admitted.

Lucy shook with fear and anger. She couldn't believe him. She shook her head in denial. "May be I can help you! Tell me why you can't return!" she begged rather loudly.

Loke stared hard at her. "I've broken the sacred bond between a summoner and a spirit. And I've been exiled forever!"

Lucy swallowed hard. "Just… what did you do Loke?" she asked terrified.

Loke then revealed his sad past. When he finished, he stood there quiet, watching Lucy intently. Suddenly he felt it; his time was up.

Lucy watched in horror as the celestial mage fell to the ground. "Loke!" she knelt by his side, eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm almost out of time, Lucy! But I feel happy to have met a great summoner like yourself!" he told the blonde, panting.

"No!" the blonde screamed, her tears falling. She didn't care if he saw them anymore. "I'll definitely open the Gate for you!" she shook him, watching his fading body with terror.

"It can't be done! " he said weakly.

Lucy snapped then. She hugged him tightly. Summoning all her magic, she chanted, "open! Gate of the Lion!"

Loke was moved by her kindness, but he knew that it was too late for him. "Stop it, Lucy!"

"Nooo!" the blonde yelled in defiance! "How can I let you disappear in front of me?!" she cried, hugging him more.

Loke then felt the surge in her magic around them. He yelled with all what was left of his strength, "stop it Lucy! You can't use all your power at once like that! It won't open!"

"Then, I'll force it open!" she screamed, refusing to let go of him.

Loke couldn't take it anymore. He too yelled in anguish, "don't add to my sin!"

"What sin?! " she yelled back, increasing her power. "You didn't kill Karen! If that's the rule in the spirit world, then I will change it!"

Everything stilled then. Lucy's power died away. they both stared at their surroundings, feeling greater magic in the air. Lucy watched in horror, as the waterfall suddenly rose to the sky in a deafening noise. She hugged Loke, scared, unable to process the bizarre phenomenon that was taking place.

Loke on the other hand was in denial. "No way!" he said, baffled.

A shining light appeared above in the dark night. They watched as the magical power swirled around revealing a huge being.

"The Spirit King!" Loke blurted out, shocked to see him.

Lucy shivered watching the humongous being. She listened to him as he accused Leo of causing Karen's demise. She got pissed off. She stood up quickly, defending Loke. She even summoned her spirits in front of the Spirit King to support her. But, Lucy had forgotten that she wasn't strong enough yet. Her summoning lasted for a minute, before she lost all her strength, falling hard to the ground, panting heavily. She had gone far this time, almost killing herself.

Loke, as weakened as he was, crawled to her side, fearing for her life.

It was at that moment that the Spirit King made up his mind. He saw how the two were ready to sacrifice their lives for each other. In a heartbeat, the Spirit King nullified the judgment, allowing Leo to return finally home. As a way for him to atone for his sins, the King ordered him to become the backbone of Lucy.

Lucy smiled at the disappearing Spirit King. She strained to look at Loke who was now crying overjoyed. She watched his golden Gate open for him, welcoming him back and she gasped. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. Lucy watched loke kneel beside her, golden like his breathtaking Gate.

"Thank you Lucy!" he said softly. "I look forward to working with you and becoming your backbone!" he said as he disappeared leaving behind his golden Key that landed slowly into her hands.

"Likewise!" the blonde wiped a tear, looking tenderly at the Leo key.

* * *

The following day, Lucy was at the guild filling her friends on about Loke's truth. Everyone was surprised; it was a very shocking revelation. But when she revealed that he was Leo, the Lion Spirit, everyone reacted differently, especially Happy. "A lion means a grown up cat, right?!" the blue cat asked innocently.

Loke couldn't help but smile in amusement. "That's right, " he said, ignoring Lucy's shriek.

"Will you carry on as you've been doing up till now?" Gray asked, curious.

Loke looked at him, confidently, "I'm afraid those days are over, now that Lucy is my owner!" he adjusted his shades, before stressing his words, "when Lucy is in trouble, I will gallantly show up. After all, I'm her knight in shining armor!"

He scooped Lucy up into his arms, surprising everyone, "speaking of which, let's go talk about our plans for the future!" he said, already on the move.

Lucy was mortified. Leo or Loke he would never change! "Put me down," she yelled at her spirit.

* * *

**A/N:** **End of this very long chappie. I almost slept while writing it! BUT, I'm happy now! I get to write about more fluff now that Loke is back to his old self! Yessssssss!**

**Thank you for reading and following Master. Dark Luv and Leo will b updated soon too.**

**Don't forget to review, thank you :D**

**Lou.D**


End file.
